KAUT-TV
KAUT 1980–1981 KAUT-TV was signed on September 24, 1980. It was partly owned by actor Gene 'Aut'ry, hence the callsign. KAUT 1981 alternate.PNG|Alternate logo (1980–1985) KAUT 1980 UHF.PNG|UHF variant KAUT_1981.jpg|''TV 43 Newswatch'' logo (1980–1981) 1981–1985 Kaut4384.jpg|Alternate logo 1985–1991 In October 1986, the station became a charter affiliate of the Fox Broadcasting Company. KAUT_1989.png|"Fox 43" logo (1989–1990) Kaut.png|Fox program promo (1988) 1990–1991 1991–1992 On August 15, 1991, KAUT-TV was sold to the Oklahoma Educational Television Authority, becoming a secondary public television station for the Oklahoma City market for the next eight years and rebranded as "The Literacy Channel 43" (retaining the Fox-era circle and star "43" logo). The Fox affiliation meanwhile, moved to KOKH-TV. OETA had planned to develop a secondary PBS member station for the Oklahoma City market since 1988, when it was involved in an aborted plan in which Pappas Telecasting Companies attempted to acquire KOKH with the intent of consolidating the entertainment programming inventories of KOCB (channel 34) and KAUT — including the Fox affiliation — and migrating them onto KOKH's programming schedule. Whereas the Pappas proposal intended to make KOKH the market's lone "independent" station, the Heritage deal only eliminated KAUT as an independent competitor. KTLC 1992–1998 In 1992, the station's call letters were changed to KTLC. KPSG June–November 1998 The Paramount Stations Group division of Viacom purchased KTLC from the OETA in January 1998 in order to get a UPN affiliate in the Oklahoma City market (then-affiliate KOCB switched its affiliation to The WB). The PSG portion of the call-sign refers to Paramount. KAUT-TV November 1998–2001 In November 1998, the KAUT call letters were reinstated shortly after the death of Gene Autry. 2001–2002 3d_Logo_5sec.gif|Station ID animation as seen on KAUT website and on-air promotions 2002–2006 In September 2002, UPN unveiled a new logo. KAUT's logo was updated accordingly, retaining the Futura "43" from the 1998 design (differing somewhat from the logo layouts of Paramount Stations Group's other UPN owned-and-operated stations during that time period). KAUTlogogif.gif|Station ID animation as seen on KAUT website and on-air promotions 2006–2009 On September 15, 2005, The New York Times Company agreed to purchase KAUT from Viacom. This created a duopoly with KFOR-TV, the area's NBC affiliate. The deal was completed November of the same year. The NYT's broadcasting division, through a series of acquisitions, eventually became part of the Tribune Media Company's broadcasting division. In 2006, when UPN and The WB were merged to form The CW, KAUT joined MyNetworkTV (as WB affiliate KOCB picked up The CW) and changed its name to OK43, eschewing the network's standardized branding. 2009–2011 2011–present In September 2012, KSBI took over the MyNetworkTV affiliation for the Oklahoma City market, which resulted in KAUT becoming an independent station by default. Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Former MyNetworkTV affiliates Category:Independent television stations in the United States Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former PBS member stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Oklahoma City Category:Oklahoma Category:Nexstar Media Group Category:Former CBS owned and operated stations Category:Paramount Stations Group Category:1980 Category:1992 Category:1998 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980